Devil's Cut
by akaeve
Summary: Hetty brings Gibbs bourbon as she needs a favour
1. Chapter 1

"Come on down why don't you," Gibbs shouted from the basement, not looking up, "I don't bite or shout much."

"I know Agent Gibbs but…" the voice replied, "Jethro, how did you know, it was I?"

"Well the fact that your footsteps are those of a person your stature, and that Director Vance, mentioned you were in town and may drop by, So Hetty," as Gibbs now looked up and smiled at the figure at the top of the stairs, "Why not come on down."

"Thank you Jethro, but I bring a gift," as she too smiled and began to descend the steps, "I hope this will be to your taste?" as she offered Gibbs the bottle of Devil's Share Bourbon.

"Devil's Share, new to me," as he scrutinised the label, "Californian from Ballast Point," as he now picked up two jam jars off the shelf.

"Jethro, if you don't mind I would prefer mine in a crystal glass, I do assume you have such a thing?"

"Oh I do Hetty just wondered if you wanted to rough it," as he now produced a fine cut crystal tumbler from below the work bench, and placed it on the table, Hetty could see it had been specially polished and gave a sly smile, as she watched Gibbs open the bottle and pour a "glass", "Two fingers as Mike always said," Gibbs added, now handing her the glass.

"I liked the name, Devil's Share," as Hetty now sipped the amber liquid, "Also known as the Angel's Share…"

"Yep, the portion of the liquid, which is lost, from the barrel due to evaporation, but Henrietta, this isn't a social call is it? What is your real visit that couldn't have been done in the Navy Yard."

"Always on the defensive aren't you Jethro, always wondering the other motive? In this case you are right. Agent Callen…."

"G, what he done now, he was always like me, bit of a maverick, a loose gun, but good at his job," Gibbs now replied looking at Hetty, "But if you would care to join me for a meal, I'm sure you smelt the casserole, and maybe over another glass of this," as he downed the bourbon, "You can tell me more but in the mean time I will offer you tea with the meal."

"Very civilized of you Jethro," as she too now downed the amber liquid and placed the tumber on the work bench.

-oOo-

The meal, now over, the pair sat drinking their tea.

"That Jethro, was delicious, I always knew that you had culinary skills."

"It was nothing Hetty just throw a few ingredients in the pot and allow the juices to slow cook, but enough small talk, you gonna tell me what this is really all about?" Gibbs now enquired, "And will I go and fetch the bottle?"

"Maybe you should, and I do hope you have another glass," as she smiled at Gibbs.

"Oh yes I have six….." he now laughed as he went to the basement to retrieve the Devil's Share.

He returned to find Hetty in the kitchen, the casserole dish steeping, "I hope you don't mind but it will be easier to wash in the morning, and I have taken the liberty to place the remainder in another dish."

All Gibbs could do was smile, but using the bottle as an indicator, pointed over to the couch and fire side.

"If you don't mind Jethro, I prefer to sit at the table."

"So Hetty," as they both sat back at their respective places, "G, what's up?"

"I've lost him," came the reply.

As Gibbs moved his head, slightly, in acknowledgement, of what she had said, and poured an another tot "Lost as in mislaid, or lost as in dead?" as he lifted his glass to sip.

"Jethro, as you know we are a covert operation, we go undercover, and in this case, I know Kensi was lost, but right now, Mr. Callen is off grid, under the radar, has been for these past 3 days. He was on-route to Ukraine, from Romania, and as you know a Ukranian military plane crashed at Luhansk International Airport, it was travelling from an undisclosed location. The 25th Separate Dnipropetrovsk Airborne Brigade, may have been disbanded on April 18th 2014 by the acting President Oleksandr Turchynov, after paratroopers lost 6 armoured vehicles to Pro-Russian activists…" as Hetty stopped to have a sip.

"But," Gibbs now prompted her.

"On June 13, 2014, the IL-76 Transport was shot down killing forty 25th Airborne Brigade troopers, as you will be aware of," as she watched Gibbs nod.

"And you think G was on the plane?" Gibbs watched as Hetty nodded.

"Well I did at first, and then a cryptic message was received by Mr. Hanna."

"Hetty, where did you exactly send Callen?"

"I didn't send him, he volunteered, Owen was already out there."

"And Vance, where does he come into this?" Gibbs ventured.

"The Director? Turning a blind eye, but the CIA is also involved and Mr Callen, being ex CIA, decided he would go, as the CIA operative there is none other than Trent Kort."

"Kort? I don't get it," Gibbs now added.

"Jethro, the Middle East is volatile, the Russians are beginning to flex their muscle again and well Iraq has asked for US air strikes against advancing jihadist militants. Iraq's biggest oil refinery is said to have come under the control of Sunni-led militant group ISIS."

"Ok but where does Callen and Kort and Ukraine come into this?"

"Russia have or intend to cut the supply of gas to Ukraine, thus making them get gas from elsewhere, the Ukranians have already threatened if this happens, then they will stop the water supply to Crimea. But on June 17, an explosion occurred at the Urengoy-Uzhhorod-Pomary pipeline in the Poltava Oblast, which supplies gas to Europe through Ukraine. Terrorism is suspected."

"But Iraq is far from Ukraine…."

"I know Jethro, but a third Iraqi war could be inevitable and the Russians might move into Europe and reclaim the territories they once had, thus making them again a world power, add together the Islamic extremists in Pakistan, Afghanistan and, as is Iran and now Iraq….." Hetty continued

"And you have a boiling point. The Israelis are always ready for action and all the trouble round the North African coast, I must say right now Hetty, that idea Mike had of Mexico, is becoming more inviting," Gibbs now replied.

"May I continue, If I said that the recent semi-secret visit by CIA head Brennan to Kiev, and nobody knew exactly why, but some speculate that he intended to open US intelligence resources to Ukrainian leaders, about real-time Russian military maneuvers. The US has, so far, refrained from sharing such knowledge because Moscow is believed to have penetrated much of Ukraine's communications systems…..and Washington isn't about to hand over its surveillance secrets to the Russians and also, according to the German tabloid Bild am Sonntag, it reported, that allegedly about 400 elite mercenary commandos from the private US security firm, Academi, aka Xe Services, aka Blackwater **_"_**_are involved in a punitive operation"_ mounted by Ukraine's new government against east Ukraine separatists," as Hetty stopped and looked at Gibbs "And it has been reported that dozens of CIA and FBI agents are _"__advising"_ the Ukraine government.**"**

"Now we are getting serious."

"If I said accompany me to the Ukraine, I need to find Mr. Callen, and in particular I need to find out just what my agent is up to."

"And Hetty?" as Gibbs poured another, "What are you not telling me?"

"The Ukrainian government has approved a bill on introducing a state of emergency in the energy sector and a bill on operating and modernizing the Ukrainian gas transportation system together with European and U.S. investors, but the US and some of our allies have been working for decades to use Ukraine to threaten Russia; andwith the narrow strait from the Black Sea, separating Crimea from mainland Russia, Crimea would be at a continuing disadvantage with Ukraine as its only overland border state …except that now, a Chinese state construction company has agreed to build a bridge between Crimea and Russia."

"Dangerous, "

"And that Agent Gibbs is why we need to go and just see what Mr. Kort is planning," as Hetty downed the liquid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Callen had arrived in Bucharest; his first job was to find his hotel and the second to meet up with Granger. Their cover visiting family and friends. They were then going to hire a car and travel the 8 hours to Odessa, taking two to three hour shifts, travelling back roads trying to keep off screen. Callen wondered if Hetty was missing him yet, he had volunteered of course he wasn't going to let Kort get all the fun. A little insider trading from the CIA had given Granger and Vance an insight to what the CIA coverts were up to. Vance had said that if Granger wanted to investigate it was ok with him just "don't bring back muck to my door". Granger knew that his best bet in his own counter operation was Callen.

G made his way to the hotel it was slightly seedy and looked out over the even more seedy back street, this wasn't a hotel, more a bunk house, but it was a no question asked type of place, he wondered where Granger was, probably swanning it up at the Embassy, but then again probably not they were supposed to be undercover.

All Callen had was a rendezvous time and place, he dropped his rucksack on the bed and went to find Granger.

-oOo-

When got to the cafe Granger was already there sipping _tuica and coffee, he saw G approach and indicated to the waitress for a Ursus he _had it arranged that they would meet up with Kort, that was if he would show.

"Kort said he would be here by 22.00," as Granger looked at his watch, the time 22.15.

"Kort is the type of person who plays his own game, if he doesn't show soon, let's just say he got delayed or he is keeping us safe," Callen answered as he took a slug of the beer. "Where you staying?"

"Got a friend…. sleeping on the floor, and if Kort doesn't appear, I got us a car," Granger answered looking about.

The pair gave it another 15minutes before Granger spoke, "That's it I'm going, you can stay if you wish, but I'll pick you up at your doss house 07.00 sharp," as he stood, downed the last of the tuica, turned and walked away into the darkness. G ordered another beer and people watched.

-oOo-

Next morning, true to his word Granger appeared, in a Dancia. Callen threw his bag in the back and got in. They drove out of town in silence.

"I got coffee in a flask," Granger eventually said.

"Nah, I'm fine just tell me when you want me to take over, I'm gonna nap," as he put the seat in recline.

Two hours later Granger nudged G, "Your turn, I got us out the city and onto B roads, so your turn, just keep driving," as Owen pulled the car to a halt and got out to stretch his legs. Granger now got into the passenger seat and closed his eyes. Callen started the engine and drove off. It couldn't have been more than 40 minutes when there was a bang.

"Think we just got a blowout," as the car veered to the left, before Callen managed to bring the speeding car to a halt. They got out and inspected the damage, the tyre flat, with a single hole.

"Looks more like a sniper just got us," Granger replied looking around the mountains.

"Better get the spare out," as Callen looked in the trunk of the Dancia, the full horror began to unfold, "Who did you get the vehicle from?"

"Well not the Embassy, I got it from the Consular Section to be precise the U.S. Marine Corps Security Guards, why?" Granger now asked as he came round to see the vacant hole where the spare-tyre should have been.

"Looks like someone knew we were coming, or going," Callen replied as he looked at the horizon.

"So you think Kort?"

"Always think Kort, but this time I think we got a mischief maker in the U.S. Marine Corps Security Guards Owen, in this case the Embassy might have been better, but then again they would have told Vance, who would have told Hetty," as Callen now retrieving his rucksack from the back of the car, before slinging it over his shoulder, "Any idea just where we are and how we are now going to get to Odessa?"

"Nope, but I suggest we start walking," Granger now replied also grabbing his sack and walking up the road.

"Owen, if a sniper got the tyre, he's gonna get us, so why not sit and wait it out," G shouted after the Assistant Director.

"Callen, I never sit about, but something tells me this was planned, and that we are OK," Owen answered still walking on up the road.

"Granger," as Callen caught up with the man, "The United States Marine Corps Security Guards protect classified material, American lives, and the property of U.S. missions abroad, they are called upon to reinforce diplomatic security worldwide but the Diplomatic Security office section whatever you want to call it is the only law enforcement agency with representation in nearly every country in the world."

"I know, we have a leak."

"Then call on the FBI," Callen shouted, "Hey and we need to take bearings, unless you're not telling me something, because Wild West springs to mind, as I'm sure I saw a what could only be a mirror and a light from up there."

"That military plane that went down we were supposed to be on it."

"Now I know why we got the car given to us, but not why the tyre got shot up," Callen never finished as a shot rang out and hit the road, "See told you wild west," as he now jumped into the ditch.

"This is not the wild west," Granger replied.

"Oh yeah, could have fooled me."

"If they wanted you dead they wouldn't have missed, remember the tyre" was the answer.

"Now what? We are sitting ducks, in a manmade grave," as G looked at the ditch. So Kort didn't show you think he's gonna now?" Callen now asked or should that have been questioned.

"Oh yep," as they saw a figure appear, followed by a group of men.

"Well if it ain't the raggle taggle gypsies," Callen began to sing.

Granger stood, and stepped out the ditch and walked to the group.

"Finally you show, what happened?" he asked Kort.

"Oh usual, bad guy meets good guy, they shoot out and good guy wins."

"And the bad guy, Kort that you?"

"Ran into some trouble….that's why I didn't show last night."

"You take the spare?" G questioned.

"Not personally. But we need to get over the border, and has it crossed either of your minds how you are going to do that with your cover story?"

"I thought that was what last night's meeting was to arrange."

"You send word to Hetty?" Kort asked of Callen.

"Nope…, but will to Hanna, was going to say something like, Romani K chic, Vodka cheap."

"Very rhythmic, but I think we had better move, I know there is a Russian Military group in the vicinity…" Kort added, "Now if you will follow my Band of Merry Men," as he smiled and pointed to the Gypsies, "They are really Ukrainian with Romanian ancestry, you should fit in well Callen," as Kort now turned and walked to the group.

"Looks like we follow," Granger replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The pair arrived in Kiev; Hetty having briefed Gibbs on the cover Callen was supposed to be using. G had flown to Bucharest and met up with Owen. The pair was to make their way to Odessa and from there they were to meet up with the Ukrainian Free Army.

But as they headed out they had been informed that, Pro-Russian militants had stormed a Ukrainian police station in Odessa and freed nearly 70 fellow Russian activists, as the Ukraine leaders lamented a police force, they said was widely undermined by the collaboration with the separatists.

"So Russia gets its own way again," Hetty had sighed. "But," as she continued, "The militants had chanted "We will not forgive!" and "Russia!" before smashing windows and broking down the gate to the compound, this I may add was two days after, 40 pro-Russian activists had died in a blaze in a building they were occupying after clashes with pro-Kiev groups."

"Serves them right," was all Gibbs could muster.

"Odessa police said 67 activists were allowed to walk free," Hetty added, "Some of the police officers were offered the black and orange St. George's ribbon, it is a Russian military insignia that has become a symbol of the revolt, and they were cheered by the crowd of several hundred."

"And you think G has been involved, or do you think he was one of the activists?" Gibbs now questioned.

"I would say that Mr Callen would have been one of the pro-Kiev Groups, the American Government has too much to lose. Mr. Kort on the other hand would not, but Jethro we have a flight to catch and I again might add the air, in Kiev is not looking peaceful. Germany's foreign minister said he was pressing for a second international conference at Geneva to bring Russia and Ukraine together with the United States and European Union to settle the dispute, but I for one think there is trouble ahead."

As the two headed for the terminal building and their connecting flight to Odessa, they were apprehended by two men who indicated they should follow.

"Looks like our reputation precedes us Mr. Gibbs," as Hetty followed the two men to an official looking room. They entered to find Granger sitting behind the desk.

"Welcome to Kiev," Granger smiled.

"Where Owen, is Mr Callen?" was all Hetty could say.

"If you both would sit, I'll try and explain," Owen indicated to the chairs and nodded to the escorts who now left. "Last week, a border unit in the Luhansk region saw a drone cross the Ukrainian-Russian border and plunged into Ukrainian territory for some 300-500 meters, it was said, allegedly. It was also said, that the border service had stopped the aircraft's reconnaissance mission with fire from small arms."

"And you don't believe them?" Gibbs questioned.

"May I continue Gibbs," as Owen looked Jethro in the eyes, "Over the past few days there was the second attempt to carry out a reconnaissance mission in Ukraine using unmanned aerial vehicles, and Ukraine has all evidence of such vehicles belong to Russia. I might add that we have to get out of Kiev."

"You never said where G was and why we have to get out?" Gibbs now added.

"When former Ukrainian President Viktor Yanukovych, sacked the head of the armed forces, and some 26 people died in clashes thus prompting the EU and US to express alarm. But in the last few hours, police have launched renewed assaults on protest camps set up in Independence Square, it is also known as the Maidan. There have been reports of several tents set ablaze, and water cannons used. The square had been the focus of weeks of anti-government protests. Police have now been clearing the Square of pro-EU demonstrators. The police have used tear gas and clubs, while protesters threw stones at the law enforcement. I don't think as outsiders, we should be sticking around."

"So we are going back to Odessa but where is Mr. Callen?" Hetty began to ask again.

"One last thing" as Granger rose, "President Petro Poroshenko has taken a decision to resume military activities, and according to President Putin, who was unable to convince him that the path to lasting peace does not lie through war."

"So what are we talking about," Gibbs now asked looking puzzled.

"Civil war Gibbs that is what we have now, civil war and we have both been through that in Serbia and Russia. You saved G once didn't you?" Hetty now enquired.

"Yes twice Hetty."

"Then I think you may have to again Jethro, this is getting too big for all of us." Granger now added.

"But where is Callen?" Gibbs asked again.

"He should have been in Odessa, but went with Kort to the East of the country, Donetsk," came the reply as the three now left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

The group walked for what seemed hours until the head "gypsy" indicated they stop. They listened and in the distance could hear vehicle engines. G's first reaction was to dive into the ditch, but Kort indicated it was OK.

"And who are these?" Granger enquired, as they saw a four army trucks appear from over the brow of the hill.

"Ukrainian Free Army, a rabble yes and not the real military, so I suppose rebels, but like all groups at the moment, whom do you trust?" Kort answered.

"Right now, I'm not sure I trust you," G laughed.

"Nasty, Mr. Callen, you have worked with Gibbs before," Kort retorted as they watched the first vehicle grind to a halt and a guy who looked like was the commander alight and walk towards them.

"Kort, good to see you again, and these I gather are the NCIS Agents you told me about? Funny to see the Navy here in what is an army situation, but then Callen has worked CIA before and Mr. Granger I have heard of but never met. Why the Navy? Because we believe the enemy is within the Marine Guards aided by some secretarial person, or should that be the other way around, either way, Kort" as the man now turned his attention to Trent and Callen, "Terrorists have seized Donetsk Plant of Chemical Products and plan to begin the production of fragmentation hand grenades. According to reports, the plant produces fertilizers but has the necessary chemical raw materials for the production of such grenades."

"And what are we supposed to do, storm the plant?" Callen questioned, almost laughing in the man's face.

"Donetsk is one of two regions in the east that has declared independence from the government in Kiev. The second, Luhansk, is also roiling as Ukrainian troops struggle to stop armed separatists. The ceasefire has ended and, the President has promised that he will purge the region of "dirt and parasites". And of course Russia's President Putin has promised promises to protect ethnic Russians with "the entire arsenal of available means".

The Americans watched as a second man now approached, from behind one of the trucks, "Sir," he said looking at his commander, "Pro-Russian insurgents have captured the Interior Ministry headquarters in the eastern city of Donetsk. The separatists have fought for hours with poorly trained and disorganized government troops. It ended with rebels taking control of a complex housing the area's police headquarters, and leaving dead officers outside."

"As you can see gentlemen things are getting out of hand. I hear that your Gibbs and Lange are on their way to Kiev, may I," as the commander now looked at Owen, "Suggest you need to go to Kiev and get the two out of the city, there is trouble brewing."

Kort turned to G, and then the commander, "Callen and I have worked together in the CIA and together on NCIS business, he stays."

"Very well."

"Hey, excuse me and how am I supposed to get to Kiev?" Granger now growled.

"Mr. Granger, this answer your question," as the commander now turned and indicated to his team, they watched and waited as a helicopter now rose from the hills and then lowered itself back down, "Now please we do not have long."

"You appear to have it all planned."

"No, the CIA have it all arranged, we have a traitor in our midst and we need to find out who," Kort replied

"Not you then," Owen asked.

"Not nice Owen, for once I'm your good guy, but we are trying to find who will take the Devil's Cut. The FBI and the CIA are watching. We think we know the culprit, just need to pin it on her, been AWOL a few days, with her boyfriend."

"So you do suspect one of the Marine Corps Guards?" G now asked.

"I suspect everyone." As the pair now watched as the helicopter carrying Granger took off for Kiev and the meeting with Hetty and Gibbs.

"So what now Kort, we off to Donetsk?"

"Actually Callen, how does the Crimea sound? I believe the weather at this time of the year is good, and anyway our friends here don't need us interfering," Kort replied with a sly smile, as he turned and went to join the second truck.

"Hey something you ain't telling me?" Callen now shouted.

"You could say that G. How's your liking for water?"


	5. Chapter 5

Assistant Director Granger had "acquired" a private jet to take the three to Odessa. Gibbs was still not happy, his gut hurt. It was as if Granger was holding back or he just didn't know. And what bothered him was what was Callen doing? He watched at Owen and Hetty conversed in whispers; that bothered him too.

"Gibbs, I was just saying to Hetty, you have been a diver, but if I said dolphins, what would be your reaction?"

"Prefer tuna, but mammals, creatures with brain approximately our size. But again submariners," Gibbs replied.

"Good, in this case we are talking both….dolphins and submariners. As you know, we, that being the US Navy train the marine mammals, and a few sea lions at San Diego. They are trained to perform tasks such as ship and harbour protection, mine detection and clearance and can be used for Equipment recovery," Granger began to say.

"They are a unique asset, Jethro, the only other navy to maintain a dolphin force is the Ukrainian Navy. When the Soviet Union fell, their military dolphin programme was passed to Ukraine and their Navy. But the difference here was that the Soviets trained their dolphins to fight and even kill enemy frogmen," Hetty continued.

"It is said that our American dolphins, have allegedly, never been used in combat," Owen added.

"So what's it all to do with us?" Gibbs now asked, thinking this was turning into a farce.

"Ms. Lange actually received word of something before you left. I had to keep Vance in the dark as much as I could. I also needed to keep as much as I could from Callen for the time being. I, sorry we, that would have or should have been Callen and myself, were on our way to the East, but I had word from further up the tree, so to speak, that Kiev was going to be a boiling point and the East of Ukraine dangerous. So letting Kort think that he was still in control, I let him believe that it was the Commander's idea I come to Kiev, actually it was all arranged in Budapest. We got word of a more pending crisis, and knowing that Kort's investment, so to speak, was in danger we knew that instead of going to Donetsk he would aim to go to Crimea."

"Sorry lost me here," Gibbs replied shaking his head.

"It was when the Russians "annexed" Crimea so to speak, or was it, _liberate the peninsula_ that, it was brought to our attention that there was certain _military equipment_ the Ukrainians would like back."

"And, this military equipment is where?"

"Sevastopol's Cossack Bay aquarium," Hetty now answered.

"And they want us to free them?" Gibbs asked, "But why bring me along?"

"You speak Russian, and I thought you needed a vacation, Jethro," Granger laughed.

"But I don't speak dolphin," Gibbs shouted.

"But I do," Hetty replied smiling.

-oOo-

"Kort I don't get it. You send Granger to Kiev to meet up with Hetty and Gibbs, but to me, you let him think we are on our way to Donetsk. Why?"

"Callen, do I look like a man who would trust Granger…let's put it this way, any person with Director in a title should be avoided," Kort replied not looking at G, but staring out the back of the truck. Each was sitting between two "Gypsies", Callen wondered if they were hostages, or were they to be killed.

"Never said why the Crimea?" Callen asked looking directly at Kort for reaction.

"The Ukrainian Parliament has declared Crimea and its main city Sevastopol, occupied territories."

"So, and that has something to do with us?" Callen questioned, now looking at his captors, if you could call them that.

"Sir, the Crimean Peninsula is controlled by the Russians. It is not recognized by 100 members of the United Nations. It has been pointed out by both your country and mine," one of Callen's neighbours began to say, "That by annexing Crimea, Russia has violated the Budapest Memorandum on Security Assurances, Mr. Kort here, and his own United Kingdom reaffirmed their obligation to refrain from the threat or use of force against the political independence of Ukraine."

"So that is why Kort is in on this too, being British?" G questioned

"Could say that, but I have more of an investment, and that investment is at the moment being held against their will."

"What are we talking about?" G asked looking Kort, fully in the face.

"In 2000, the press reported that dolphins, trained to kill, by the Soviet Union, had been sold to Iran," Kort replied.

"Yeah, I know that…..but you said your investment? Oh no, don't tell me, please Trent," Callen continued. "These dolphins, they were supposed to go to Iran; that was part of the billion dollar deal, the CIA and you were involved in. But they stayed in Russia and when Ukraine became independent they became Ukraninian, didn't they."

"Yes, Ukraine has asked Russia to return its _"spy dolphins"_ which have found themselves under Russian rule since Crimea was annexed. Ukrainehas asked for the return of its dolphins, which they claim have "defected" to Russia."

"So tell me Kort, where are the said spies now?" Callen shouted.

"The animals have remained in Sevastopol's Cossack Bay aquarium. Russia says that it is planning on purchasing new equipment to enhance their operational effectiveness. The dolphins had found new roles in providing therapy the disabled. And earlier this year the defence ministry in Kiev announced plans to release them into the wild or at least rehouse them in civilian aquariums."

"Sir, Dmitry Yunusov, our first deputy head of the Henichesk Regional State Administration, just across the straits from Crimea, said and I quote "_the military dolphins need to be returned to our country in the same way that Russia returned Ukraine's seized military equipment."_

"So I have been employed to liberate dolphins," G almost shouted.

"Yes…and no."

"In my book Kort, it is either yes or no, so which is it?"

"Yes."

"Shit," was the reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Due to the murderous and horrific news of the downing of MH17 where as at time of writing:

154 Dutch  
27 Australians  
23 Americans  
23 Malaysian  
11 Indonesian

10 Britons  
4 French  
4 German  
3 Filipino  
1 Canadian

have lost their lives, this story has been temporarily been suspended awaiting the outcome of investigations.

I will however finish,and it will be done tastefully and with compassion. I trust everyone will understand.

Thank you

Pat


End file.
